Megaman Battle Network Mega's Final Battle and Roll's Despair
by Vergil Tousaka
Summary: Megaman and Bass engage in their final battle but as the battle ends Megaman is unable to move with Roll running up to him crying shortly after. But is Bass really gone this time or will he find some way to revive find out in this fanfiction Main Pairings MegamanEXExRollEXE and LanXMaylu
1. Chapter 1: Megaman's Death

Megamanman Battle Network Rock's final battle and Roll's Despair

A Rockman VS Bass/RockmanXRoll Fanfiction

Prolouge

The sounds of explosions and the screams of the girls blue friend were heard from the area beyond hers due to her friend fighting his enemy again.

The boy in blue with a blaster for an arm was screaming due to the extreme pain from the caped man's attacks, "Hmph you've grown soft Rockman" said the caped man.

"i I won't die yet Bass I'll defeat you Netto send a chip" the Blue Bomber asked his NetOp to send him a battle chip which he did reaching Bass and landing a fatal sword blow to the midriff area.

The fight dragged on for what seemed to be hours but lasted only half an hour as Rockman finally laid the deleting blow but with injuries enough to kill a human.

"Well done you beat me for the last time there's no coming back for me this time" Bass gave Rockman a look of respect for the first time ever as he was deleted forever but then Roll showed up.

"ROCK" the pink Net Navi ran over to her friend who was lying on the floor then held him in her arms with him looking at her smiling, "Roll i it's over Bass is d defeated for good", the Blue Navi could barely speak but worse he couldn't even move.

"Rock please don't die not now" Roll Rockmans closest friend pleaded Rockman not to die while Rockman saw her crying he smiled and began to speak "Roll it's too late for me now I can't keep my system running I have to shut down but before that I need to tell you something so could you bring your head closer."

The pink Navi put her ear next to Rockman's mouth to hear what he had to say and heard it clearly before Rockman shut down straight after with the tears running down her face.

"ROCKMAAAAAAAAAAAAN" the pink Navi screamed her lost friends name as he shut down after telling her his real feelings "no I don't want this I love you Rock please don't shut down now please ROCK."

The girl's cries could be heard throughout the entire net including her friend's homepages signalling her friends what happened and her feelings for Rockman.

Roll had lost the boy she loved.

**This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction so I don't know how it will turn out, I'm also working on a Higurashi fanfiction at College so I've got two fanfics in progress but this one is my main focus right now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Roll's Sadness

Megaman Battle Network Mega's Final Battle and Roll's Despair

A Rockman EXE X Roll EXE Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Rolls sadness and Mayl's feelings

A few weeks have passed since the day Megaman shutdown, his friends and family decided to leave his body with Roll. Roll would always see Megaman after Mayl returned home from school with Lan but she would still cry.

Rolls walked over to the extra bed she had summoned up and sat on the side next to her one and only love, "Mega why did this have to happen to you" Roll started crying again!

"How's Roll doing Mayl?" The brown haired boy asked his childhood friend with a look of sadness on his face. "Still upset I'm afraid" Mayl said to Lan, "I just can't believe Megaman my brother Hub has shutdown" Lan started to cry as he said that.

"Lan" Mayl ran over to her friend and hugged him tightly crying as well as him "I'm sorry this happened to Megaman Roll didn't make it on time," Mayl apologized as if it were her fault. "You don't have to apologize Mayl you and Roll haven't done anything wrong." Mayl let go of her friend and sat down on her bed with him sitting down with her.

"Hey Lan?" Mayl looked at her friend and blushed a little as she said his name, "hmm what's up?" wondering why Mayl had gone red he asked her what was up. "Well I was wondering do you have a girl you like."

Lan blushed even more then Mayl did before she asked the question, "w why are you asking me that?" Mayl looked down with her hands on her knees "I'm just curious is all" Mayl looked away from Lan as if she would cry hearing his answer.

"Well I do have someone I like but she doesn't know." Lan said looking away from her as she looked at him "d do I know her?" Mayl looked at her friend who had his face turned away from her. "y yeah y you know more about her than anyone else actually" Mayl blushed a little more thinking Lan was talking about her than decided to tell Lan something.

"Hey um Lan?" Lan turned around and looked at Mayl with a red face "y yeah" "I… well um I… l… love you" Mayl said this hugging Lan straight after with him blushing even more and being speechless for at least a few minutes then began to speak, "Mayl your serious?" Mayl looked at Lan and nodded "then I guess I should tell you who the girl I love is."

"Mayl the girl I love is," Mayl looked as if she was going to cry up on hearing who Lan loved and then "none other than you Mayl" Lan said kissing her on the forehead.

"Lan you mean that?" Mayl asked with a look of happiness on her face, "Yeah" Lan and Mayl then had their first kiss as a couple and after decided to check on Roll.

**Back to Roll**

Roll had climbed into her bed and went to sleep while Lan and Mayl were talking she had dreams where her and Megaman were happily together but always woke up crying! "Megaman" Roll said her waking up after another dream crying again.

Roll decided to go out onto the net and go to a cybercafé in that café she didn't order anything she just sat down and went through her memories of when she was with Megaman.

Roll then made a decision which she knew would make Mayl sad but she didn't want to go through her sadness anymore

**Right sorry this took me so long to release College has been a huge pain in the ass and it's been taking up most of my time but next week I've got half term. As for the decision Roll made it will be mentioned in the next chapter sorry about the cliff hanger but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to more.**


	3. Chapter 3 Roll's Decision and Lan's Plan

Megaman Battle Network Mega's Final Battle and Rolls Despair

A Megaman exe X Roll exe Fanfiction

Chapter 3 Roll's Decision and Lan's Plan

**Mayl and Lan**

Mayl and Lan sat on Mayl's bed talking about the good times Roll and Mega had always had just before Roll appeared in her PET, "Hey Mayl can I have a word with you?" the pink Navi sounded serious!

"Sure what's up Roll?" her NetOp said to her looking at Roll in her PET with a look of concern on her face, "Well sorry Lan could you go out the room for a minute I need to speak to Mayl alone."

Lan nodded without saying anything and walked out the room and downstairs and switched the TV on.

**Mayl and Roll**

"Well Mayl I can't stop thinking about Mega my heart feels like it's going to break" Roll was crying while talking "so I've decided to shut myself down." Mayl's face turned into a face of real agony and sadness.

"Roll no don't Megaman wouldn't want that." Mayl was trying to convince her Navi not to make such a rash decision while holding back her tears, "I'm sorry Mayl but I don't want to go through this sadness any longer" Roll was crying while saying this!

"Roll please don't do this" Mayl couldn't hold her tears back anymore started crying, "I'm sorry please promise me one thing you and Lan promise me the both of you will be happy together" Roll said this smiling for the first time since Megaman shutdown while looking at Mayl.

"Roll NO" Mayl tried to stop her Navi but "Navi Shut down system started" the PET alerted the Navi shut down alarm set off by Roll "I'm really sorry Mayl please forgive me for being selfish." Roll shut down two minutes after saying this.

Mayl opened her bedroom door ran downstairs with Lan standing up as she went running into his arms crying over her Navi's decision "Oh Lan why did this have to happen?" Lan asked her what Roll talked with her about and then Mayl explained.

"Mayl" Lan hugged her tightly crying himself because now both their Navi's were shut down but then "Wait I got an idea" Lan looked at Mayl with a serious face, "Go get your PET I'll go grab mine from home."

Mayl didn't know what Lan was thinking but did what he said anyway a minute later Lan came back from next door with his PET and some cash, "come on we're going to SciLab," at the moment Lan said this Mayl had a feeling what Lan was planning and little did she know her feeling was right.

**Alright Chapter 3 is now done and I bet you weren't expecting Roll to make a decision like that huh, anyway it turns out Lan and Mayl are going to SciLab what is Lan planning? Find out next time in "Chapter 4 Has Bass returned again?!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Has Bass Returned Again!

Megaman Battle Network Mega's Final Battle and Roll's Despair

A Megaman exe X Roll exe Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Has Bass Returned Again?!

Lan and Mayl made sure they were ready and then left and started to head to SciLab, "Lan what are you planning" Mayl asked Lan wondering what he was up to.

"We're going to see my Dad!" Mayl had a look of confusion on her face at first wondering why Lan said that but then asked "are you going to ask him to wake Megaman and Roll" Mayl had a feeling he was going to ask Dr Hikari to wake up their Navi's, "Yeah I'm not sure if he can do it but hopefully he can."

Mayl had cheered up a little but still looked sad as the two had arrived at SciLab "Alright let's head in" Lan and Mayl walked into the entrance as Lan said this and went over to the reception desk.

"Hello welcome to SciLab can I help you?" the receptionist asked Lan and Mayl this "We're here to see my Dad Dr Hikari my names Lan Hikari." Lan explained "ah Dr Hikari's son I'll set the elevator to your dad's floor" the receptionist called set the elevator as she said she would and the couple headed up.

Lan and Mayl walked into Dr Hikari's lab "Dad are you here?" Lan shouted hoping his dad was there and as luck would have it he was, "Ah Lan and Mayl what brings you here" Dr Hikari walked over to the two smiling at them.

"Well" Lan handed his PET and Mayl did the same "Megaman and Roll shut down" Dr Hikari looked serious when he heard this "How did this happen?"

Lan and Mayl looked at each other and explained what happened against Bass and what happened with Roll, "so in the end Roll shut herself down!" Mayl said this crying again as Lan hugged her with his father looking concerned.

"Dad can you restart their system's" Dr Hikari looked at the two and started to speak "I can but it will take at least three hours to do while I'm doing it would you like them upgraded if so it will take an extra hour," Mayl and Lan nodded and Dr Hikari started the system restart for both Navi's and then asked Mayl and Lan a question.

"So are you two dating now it sure looks that way." Both Mayl and Lan nodded in embarrassment as their faces were red, "I see congrats then both of you and Lan I'm happy you found someone you love as for you Mayl take good care of him you know what he's like."

"hehe I will" Mayl said this laughing and smiling but then "Lan looks like mail came through on your PET it's from Protoman?" Lan looked concerned when told and read the mail and had a look of shock on his face.

"Lan?" Mayl wondered what Lan read "B b b BASS" Lan shouted the name of the Navi Protoman said he was fighting in the mail, "Bass? Protoman's fighting him? How?"

Mayl was concerned how this happened while Dr Hikari worked as fast as he could to wake up Megaman and Roll as well as update them "turns out he revived himself again somehow."

Lan and Mayl got worried and wanted to go help Protoman and Enzan but decided to wait for their Navi's even if they had gone what use would they be without Megaman and Roll?

"Give me two more hours and Megaman and Roll will be working again" Dr Hikari assured them and they sat on a bench and waited

**Okay Chapter 4 is done; I'm back at college tomorrow and wanted to get this released before then. **

**So it turns out Bass has returned yet again and has attacked Protoman but will he be able to hold out until Lan and Mayl get the revived and upgraded Megaman and Roll find out next time in "Chapter 5: Megaman EXE and Roll EXE Revived, The Ultimate Trio VS Bass Omega!"**


	5. Final Chapter: The Ultimate Trio VS Bass

Megaman Battle Network Mega's Final Battle and Roll's Despair!

Final Chapter: The Ultimate Trio VS Bass Omega

**Protoman and Enzan**

"Kuh d damn" Protoman was struggling to defeat who's strength seems to have increased since his fight with Megaman, "Defence Battle Chip Barrier Slot-In" Enzan send his Navi a barrier to block the incoming attack.

"HAHAHA DIE" Bass launched an attack big enough to take out Protoman's Barrier and him at the same time and the attack hit but…

**Lan, Mayl and Dr Hikari**

"DAD HURRY!" Lan shouted at his father to hurry and finish the updates on Megaman and Roll "Almost done Lan give me two more minutes" Dr Hikari insured both of Lan and Mayl that their Navi's would be back with them.

"Lan do you think we can save Protoman?" Mayl asked looking worried "I don't know" Lan was worried himself but then "Done" Dr Hikari walked over to the two and handed them their PETs.

"You can Plug in to my PC and get to Protoman from there." Dr Hikari told them while Lan and Mayl were a bit confused considering Megaman and Roll weren't in the PETs "Plug in and your Navis will appear."

Lan and Mayl nodded and then "MEGAMAN EXE PLUG IN" "ROLL EXE PLUG IN"

Dr Hikari opened a net window as soon as the Navis entered so they were thrown into battle straight away "LIFE BARRIER SLOT IN" Mayl slotted in a Life Barrier which appeared as they got in front of Protoman.

**Protoman and Bass**

"AHAHAH DIE" Bass launched an attack strong enough to take Protoman down in one hit but then "LIFE BARRIER SLOT IN" "HUH?" Protoman knew that voice but wondered where it was coming from, then looked ahead seeing the attack heading to him and closed his eyes waiting for it to hit due to not being able to move "PROTOMAN" Enzan shouted at his Navi expecting the worse but then.

"HAHAHAHA YES YOUR huh … WHAT" Bass looked at the sight ahead and saw a blue Navi with a green sword in his hand and a Pink Navi with a Life Barrier around Protoman and the other two.

"h huh n no way" "you alright Protoman" the blue Navi asked Protoman as the pink Navi healed him then helped him to his feet.

"Took you long enough Lan" Enzan sent to Lan through mail "Sorry to keep you waiting" Lan replied, Megaman and Roll were standing looking at Bass together with Protoman, "You're not the same Megaman I know WHO ARE YOU?" Bass shouted at Megaman.

"My name is Megaman EXE Omega," "and I'm Roll EXE Zeta" the two newly updated Navi's told Bass their names and new version's names, "damn you DAMN YOOOOOOOU" Bass attacked the group but the three dodged.

"Programme advance VALOR SWORD" Enzan and Protoman used this programme advance by using Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, Elec Sword and Paladin Sword (I think that's the combo) Bass dodged the attack but was knocked down to the ground by a kick by Roll.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Bass fired an attack that would take out Roll instantly but Megaman sliced through this with the Green Sword in his hand "Take this Z SLASHER" Megaman launched a barrage of slashes at Bass with the blade that was glowing a bright shade of Green, every slash hit Bass wounding him but then"

"Kuh hmhmhm haha HAHAHA" Bass laughed at the group letting them know he wasn't serious, "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH H" Bass then let out a scream transforming himself at the same time.

"HUH" "what the" Roll and Megaman stood together ready but worried they wouldn't win.

Bass had grown a single demonic wing on his back his eyes glowing a blood red and his entire appearance looking like a monster but was a demon made from Basses hatred "How do you like it my true form the Demon of Darkness!"

"We will win no matter what," Roll mentioned "Right our friends might not be here but we know that they will give us strength from within our hearts" Megaman said this standing with Roll while Mayl and Lan stood together getting ready for the final battle against Bass ever.

Protoman stood next to the two Navi's with his sword ready as well as Megaman's Green blade which was now glowing a bright shade of blue.

Bass attacked the group again but the three Navi's attacked after dodged and hit him with each attack the battle dragged on but then Megaman was sent a new cannon chip and throw the sword in the air.

"Alright this is the end" Megaman started charging a laser large enough to leave a huge crater in the earth "STAAARLIIIGHT BLASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Megaman then fired a giant Turquoise Laser at Bass who was in binds put on him by Roll while Protoman stopped him from breaking them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH" Bass screamed in agony as the laser hit but as it was ready to blow Megaman caught his sword and slashed Bass multiple times then did one final slash stand next to Roll after it "DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOU" Bass then exploded with the laser.

"I it's over" Megaman was falling over but Roll had caught him "MEGA" "I'm okay just tired" Megaman then kissed Roll on the mouth which Roll returned back.

"Whew" Lan and Mayl were happy that they finally got rid of Bass once and for all and then kissed each other.

"Well Lan and Mayl shall we go home?" Megaman and Roll asked the two nodding at them and returning home to find Enzan waiting for them.

"Thank you for your help" Enzan thanked them and then headed home himself Lan and Mayl on the other hand met up with Dex and Yai and lived there lives happily without any more trouble.

**Well that is that it is the end of this fanfic I hope you enjoyed this. Now before you start asking about Megaman's Green/Blue Blade and Stardust Blaster let me explain**

**Green/Blue Sword = Z (Megaman X)/Mega Saber**

**Starlight Blaster = Megaman Version of Starlight Breaker (Lyrical Nanoha)**

**Why did I give Megaman a Cannon that can fire of a SLB well I couldn't think of anything else so I just went with what was going through my mind at the time.**

**As for Z Saber turning blue it became the M (For Mega) Saber which game with his update Roll's update on the other hand made her better in combat**

**But Anyway I hope you'll look forward to more Fanfics from me thanks for reading.**


End file.
